


Dying of the Light

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Competition, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ship was mighty quiet with the crew sent away and the engine stilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Mal, content. For LFFWS Round 2.

Ship was mighty quiet with the crew sent away and the engine stilled. Mal wrapped a blanket around himself and settled in the pilot's chair as he listened, solemn with the weight of that silence. He'd chosen this fate-- chosen freedom, every time since the War he'd had the choosing-- knowing always it might lead to his ending.

Weren't no point in raging further; all that could be done, had. Only thing left was to wait for Wash's beacon to be answered.

Mal closed his eyes, content with his decisions, and drifted with _Serenity_ in the bosom of the Black.


End file.
